Nasal surgery to correct a deviated or broken septum usually requires the use of some type of splint or packing to hold broken portions of the septum in place during the healing process, which may be a period of several weeks. Packing produces abnormal restrictions in the nasal passages which interferes with breathing through the nose to such an extent that it may be necessary to breathe through the mouth. This becomes uncomfortable after sustained periods of time and causes drying of the mouth. Splints which have been designed and used in the past have also been uncomfortable and generally are of such a size that they interfere with normal breathing. Thus, an improved nasal splint has been a much needed article for many years.
It is an object of this invention to provide a small nasal splint which is easy to apply and which does not seriously obstruct nasal breathing. Other objects will appear in a more detailed description of this invention which follows.